


For Your Own Good

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, NSFW, Role Reversal, Romance, Slash, Whipping, domination and submission, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested by anonymous. Worried about her queen risking her life, Sabe decides to use every dirty little secret she knows to save her.





	1. Chapter 1

Sabe was one of Padme's most talented impersonators, fooling many in her regular act. Not only because of the similar resemblance, but Sabe was even taught how to walk and talk exactly like the queen, by the queen. Sabe was usually in great danger when disguised as the queen, yet she dutifully accepted her role.

She became a close friend of Amidala during her time as a handmaiden, but she had fallen in love with her queen over the years. Padme shared passionate moments with her handmaidens to relieve some tension from her stressful life as a queen, but for Sabe, it was something deeper. Seeing her risking her life for the Republic was making her worry beyond reason. She asked her many times to stop and return to Naboo. Surely there were other people to fight and risk their lives for the Republic, but of course, Padme refused. She had often told Sabe that it was her duty to the Republic.

After Dorme's death, Sabe decided she had enough. Her love almost died, surviving by sheer luck. She had to convince Padme to stop this before it was too late. It was for her own good.

Like all of the queen's decoys, Sabe looked nearly identical to Padme, but she knew everything about her, even her dirty secrets and hidden desires. Underneath her strong-willed exterior, was a secret sub that greatly enjoyed domination. Once during their passionate nights alone, Sabe had playfully tied Padme up, and pretended to be the Queen while Padme was her sex slave. To both of their surprise, Padme climaxed so hard that she actually believed she was her sex slave.

Though as much as she had enjoyed herself, Padme had asked her to never do that again once it was over. It was her weakness and she trusted Sabe with it. At first, Sabe agreed, but now she felt she had no choice. If she could turn Padme into her sex slave and take the place as a queen, she could save her life. It was for her own good.

The night she decided to move her plan into action, she made sure no Jedi was guarding her at her bedroom door. Sabe had brought a few items for the task and hid them under the bed earlier that day.

Opening the door, Padme held her head in her hands. There had been a particularly stressful meeting. Opening the door to her bedroom, she gasped and clutched her chest, startled at the unexpected sight of her near-twin, sitting on her bed.

"Hello your highness."

"Sabe, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to burst into your quarters, but I've noticed you've been having a difficult time, lately. I was just wondering if you had any...tension, I could relieve." She slipped off her robe, revealing a tight, long-sleeved, salmon pink undershirt underneath. A tired scowl formed across her face, a relief began to flood her body.

 _This is just what I need._ Padme thought.

Clothes came off, wigs came loose, and the two became hot and heavy over each other on the bed. Leaning while she gripped the head of the bed, and her naked ass facing towards her, Padme squealed as Sabe swirled her digits insider of her, fast and hard. When Sabe decided her fingers were wet enough, Padme giggled as she flipped her over and stuck her tongue into her mouth. Deciding it was time to bring out her tools, Sabe reached for a pair of handcuffs she kept under the pillow. Feeling the cool metal against her wrists, Padme broke the kiss before Sabe could fasten them.

"Sabe? What are you doing?" She glared at her disapprovingly. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that, anymore." Without a word, Sabe roughly grabbed her wrists, cuffing them so the chain rested around the head of the bed. "Sabe! Stop!" Padme pleaded, her irritation turning to panic. She shivered as she felt Sabe's soft tongue trail up her neck.

"I'm sorry, my love." She whispered in her ear. "This is for your own good."

Screaming out in pain and pleasure at the feeling of Sabe's teeth biting into the thin flesh on her neck. The queen groaned involuntarily as she scissored her, the feeling of her clit grinding against her own, the rough sensations making it all the more aroused and sensitive. Padme could barely breathe as their lips locked together, her big brown eyes rolling back into her head as Sabe ran her fingers through her loose brown hair. She, being tired from the meeting, found it difficult to try and fight back. Memories of her feelings of arousal the last time they tried this started to take over her mind.

 _This is different;_ Padme thought. _it's much stronger. This is much more than a playful bondage. Sabe means business._ Unsure of what else to do, Padme called out:

"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! SHE WON'T-MMMPH!"

"Shh..." Sabe, never one to be caught unprepared, figured she might try to protest, so she brought a gag with her to muffle her screams. Now the queen was at her disposal, all night long.

Climbing off of her, she reached under the bed to pull out a bright red vibrating dildo. Padme whimpering as she turned it on, she moved it up and down her pale body, making sure to pay extra attention to sensitive spots, like her chest, hips, and back. Eventually coming to move it up and down between her closed thighs, she wrapped her lips around her light brown nipples, turning them hard with her tongue. All poor Padme could do was squirm beneath her in protest. Moving down her body, Sabe forced her legs open as she accessed the most sensitive part of her body, wrapping her mouth around the whole thing, licking fiercely and sucking down hard.

"Mmm!" Padme was finding it increasingly difficult to fight the sparking feelings of pleasure as Sabe licked her clit, and moved the vibrator around on her nipples. Her breathing got deeper as her movements became quicker. She tried to muster even the slightest bit strength within her to fight it off, but it was already too late: the feeling of orgasm passed through her body, leaving her moaning unintentionally. Padme opened her eyes, groggy as well as startled. That had probably been the fastest she had ever came, ever. In a desperate attempt to break free, she rolled to one side, then the other, attempting to wriggle her way out of the cuffs. "MMM!" Her body tensed as a silver, glittery whip, sparkling in the moonlight, left a bright red mark across her stomach. Sabe had left that one just out of sight underneath some covers.

"Maybe _this _will encourage you to behave." Sabe smiled mischievously.__

Grunting and groaning as Sabe returned to violently fingering her, she continued to try and break free, but this time, the whip fell again across her chest.

"MM!"

"I told you to behave." Sabe laughed, partially scolding, partially teasingly. Padme's panic had turned to outright horror. Had her most trusted handmaiden lost her mind?

"MMM! MMM-MMMM!" Padme's muffled moans only filled up as far as the bedroom walls. It was pointless. No one would be able to hear her. Padme closed her eyes as Sabe nibbled on her lips over the gag, her weary mind growing weaker. Her clit stung as Sabe smacked it, but the mere thought of becoming her submissive sex slave once again helped her to ignore the pain.

With a mix of the vibrating dildo now penetrating her, and the occasional whip falling down somewhere on her body, Padme became more and more submissive as the night dragged on, Sabe committed to making her cum a countless amount of times over the hours. Her mind was breaking slowly, the pleasure growing more intense the less she chose to fight it, so, after a while, she didn't.

The break of dawn now peaking through the windows, Sabe had made Padme cum one last time. She had lost all ability to orgasm any more than she already had. Now a drooling mess, the exhausted Padme sank down into the mattress beneath her. Satisfied, Sabe released her from the handcuffs, positive she wouldn't try to get away. Spooning her, she leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Listen, Padme. You can't get pleasure like that as a queen. A submissive position like that only comes from being a handmaiden. Say we trade places beyond the bedroom. I be the queen, and you be the handmaiden. Do that, and I could do this with you every night. What do you say?" Removing the gag, she was happy to receive the answer she expected.

"Yesss..." Padme whispered. 

_I can't even contemplate saying "no" at this point, _she thought.__

__Allowing her to drift off into sleep, Sabe smiled. The love of her life was no longer the queen of Naboo, but now her own personal sex slave...for good, and for her own good._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same morning, Padme and Sabe, wearing the clothes of their opposite roles went down into the meeting room, where Padme had called her handmaidens to meet. She had also requested the presence of senator Mon Mothma. Though she would have been seen later at the negotiations anyway, she had no problem coming to an earlier meeting that had been assembled.

Once everyone was where they needed to be, they had explained to the group that in order to truly become engrossed in their roles, it would have been best to use hypnosis, an interest that both Padme and Mon shared. Mon, was delighted to once again test her skills as a hypnotist, but the other handmaidens had become rather uncomfortable. Since Sabe was one of them, of course, they had no qualms manipulating her, but holding their queen's mind in their hands...that was another thing altogether. But that didn't matter: Padme and Sabe had already made up their minds, and had gone off to separate rooms nearby, ready to undergo their official transformation. 

"Before we begin, I should warn all of you:" Mon started, taking her necklace off, "hypnosis is only temporary. Unless you maintain it regularly, It may only last for a day or two at best."

First, she went off into the room Padme was in. She was laying down on one of the couches the room provided.

"Focus my necklace," she began, her voice soft. "Relax, and make yourself comfortable as you listen to me." Padme closed her eyes. "I will leave suggestions for your mind: to take as you need them. Now, take a deep breath...and let it out." Padme did. "Imagine yourself walking down a staircase. With each step, you will go deeper into this trance, and you will become more relaxed." Counting to "ten", she watched Padme go limper with each number. "You might feel as if, you don't want to be queen anymore. Instead, you may wish to take on the role of one of your handmaidens. It will be dangerous, but you will dutifully accept your role." Waking her up, she asked, "how do you feel...Sabe?" 

"Erm...great," she gave a nervous smile. Whispering something to a handmaiden, she whispered something back, and assured her everything was fine. A bit flustered, Padme left the room, two more handmaidens following her.

"What did she say?" Mon asked.

"It worked, Senator," the handmaiden smiled. "She just asked me if she lost her cover disguising as the queen. I can only assume that means she thinks she's Sabe."

* * *

Beginning with the same introduction she gave to Padme, Mon watched Sabe fall into a hypnotic sleep.

"You might feel as if you are ready to take up the role as queen in Padme's place. You will have many tasks in front of you, but as queen, you happily accept them. And, best of all, your handmaidens will be readily available to relieve the tension for you...whenever appropriate, of course."

"Senator Mothma?" Eirtae whispered. She and Rabe had just quietly entered the room.

"Yes, dear?"

"Rabe and I were talking while you were hypnotizing Padme. Since we're assigned the queen's handlers when she's on negotiations duty, we were thinking maybe you could install some key phrases while hypnotizing her to control her during the conversation? Maybe...make her calmer or more aggressive, as needed? She tends to get nervous and unsure of how to act whenever that happens."

"Certainly. Anything you had in mind?"

"How about 'cluck like an Endorian chicken?'" Rabe teased.

"Rabe!" Eirtae nudged her friend scoldingly. Smirking, Mon turned to Sabe. 

"Whenever you hear the words 'Endorian chicken', you will act like one." Laughing, she looked back at the handmaidens. "But really, though: what should we use?"

"'Stroll through Theed's gardens' for calming down would work, I think," Rabe nodded.

"Whenever the handmaidens whisper 'stroll through Theed's gardens' these words will calm you if you begin to feel nervous."

"How about 'Bogwing' for an aggressive trigger?" Eirtae suggested.

"Whenever you hear the word 'Bogwing', you will become more aggressive as needed. Anything else?" Mon asked. The two handmaidens looked at each other, then at her.

"Perhaps that will be enough," Eirtae concluded.

"Very well," Mon turned back to Sabe, ready to wake her up as Padme. Humorously, her reaction was very similar to the handmaiden's, worrying that their cover had been blown.

But now they had to deal with negotiations duty; a guard arrived, letting the queen know her ship was being prepared to leave. Mon bid the handmaidens goodbye, and told them she would see them there.

* * *

Though the two had been hypnotized to believe that one was the other, they enjoyed each others' company no less. In fact, 'Padme' had requested that 'Sabe' ride with her in the luxury cabin of their ship...alone.

Placing a hand on her thigh, 'Sabe' lightly nibbled the back of "Padme's" neck.

"Sabe!" 'Padme' smiled and swatted her playfully. "Can't this wait until after we come back?" Hearing her stomach growl, she placed a hand on it. "And...perhaps something to eat?"

"Of course, milady." After a pause, she added. "I hope they serve something 'meaty'."

"Oh? Like what, you think?"

"...It's a rare delicacy, but...I was thinking maybe something along the lines of...say, Endorian chicken, perhaps?"

"BAWK!" 'Padme' blurted. 'Sabe' raised her eyebrows in shock. "...Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

The doors swooshed open, Rabe and Eirtae entered.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness," Eirtae bowed her head respectfully.

"We just heard some kind of...erm...'Endorian chicken' noise coming from you?"

"BAWK BAWK!" 'Padme's' head twitched with the next blurt, making the handmaidens tense up. "...Yes...it was but...I'm fine, I promise."

"Should we be concerned that you're clucking like an Endorian chicken?" Rabe asked with a smirk.

"BAWK!" 'Padme's' eyes derped as her head twitched again.

"Rabe!"

"What? Just testing if the 'cluck like an Endorian chicken' actually worked."

"BAWK!" 'Padme' stood bolt upright.

"Rabe, stop saying that!"

"What? 'Endorian chicken?'"

"BAWK BAWK BAWK!"

"YES! THAT! STOP SAYING 'ENDORIAN CHICKEN'!"

"BAWK!" Now completely gone, 'Padme' ran from the room, flapping her arms as if she had chicken wings. Doubling over herself laughing, Rabe could barely stand.

"Oh dear." 'Sabe' standing up, she rushed out of the room after her. "Padme! Your highness! Wait!" Rabe straightening up, she found herself looking into Eirtae's irritated stare.

"...Oh, come on. This job requires us to be serious all the time." Folding her arms, Rabe continued, "you could at least let me have a _little_ fun now and then." Taking a deep breath, Eirtae pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, let's not panic. There has to be some way to fix this in time for the negotiations."

"In all seriousness..." Rabe said, clearing the laughter from her throat, "...if anyone else comes by and asks, you could make excuses for her, while I help 'Sabe' catch 'Padme'. Don't want the poor thing tiring herself out."

"And once we catch her, we can try hypnotizing the 'chicken' thing out of her brain."

"But I don't know how to do hypnosis. Do you?"

"I've watched Senator Mothma do it. How hard could it be?"

* * *

"BAWK...bawkbawkbawkbawk…" 'Padme' was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, flapping her wing-arms.

"That's it...there's a good chicken queen," 'Sabe' approached her, hands out in caution, trying not to make any sudden movements or startle her.

"Bawk?" her head twitched to look straight at 'Sabe'.

"No! No, shh." Taking a few steps closer, 'Sabe' bent her knees slightly, preparing to grab her.

"BAWK!"

"OOF!" 'Sabe' found herself plowed into the ground by chicken 'Padme', the latter rushing out the door. Groaning, she got up and brushed herself off.

"Bawk! Bawkbawkbawkbawk!" 'Sabe' could hear 'Padme's' panicked chicken noises from the hallway outside. Rushing through the door, she found Rabe struggling to hold her still. Eventually managing to wrangle her to the floor, she suddenly noticed the bruise on 'Sabe's' face.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Rabe asked worriedly. Stroking the sore spot on her forehead, 'Sabe' nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. But shouldn't it be our queen you should be more concerned about?"

"Oh." She looked down at 'Padme', then back at her again. "Erm...right."

"WOAH!" both of the exclaimed as the ship shook for a moment. 

"...What was that?" 'Sabe' asked.

"...Bawwwwk?" 'Padme' raised her head.

"Oh no. I think we've landed."

"Bawk bawk bawwwwk…"

"How are we supposed to fix this in time?!"

"Let's go find Eirtae," Rabe suggested. "She might know what to do." 

* * *

The hardest thing about hiding "Padme's" state was trying to make her seem as normal and as human as possible. With "Sabe" on one arm, and Rabe on the other, they supported the queen as she walked.

"Bawwk…"

"Shh!"

"It's alright, your highness. Please, be quiet," 'Sabe' whispered.

Eirtae was earlier sent ahead of the three to try and find the closest empty room they could. The best she could settle for was a supply closet in a relatively empty hallway. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

"Try to hold her still," Eirtae instructed. "I'll see if I can find something to hypnotize her with." Taking a few moments to rummage through the shelves, she found that, unfortunately, the best she could do was to tie a string to an old-fashioned stylus. "Alright, now let's see...how did Senator Mothma do it?"

"I think she tried to make her relaxed and sleepy first."

"Right." Standing above Padme, she began to move the stylus back and forth. "Focus on the pendulum. Let it relax you until you feel sleepy and close your eyes."

"Bawk?" 'Padme' tilted her head, confused.

"Look at the pendulum, swinging back and forth...back and forth....baaaack and forth." Her own eyes began to droop a little. "You're-" she paused to yawn, "-going to get very sleepy. Very sleepy. So sleepy...you...just...feel like you want to close your eyes and..." collapsing to the floor, the poor handmaiden fell victim to her own words instead.

"BAWK!" Eirtae's fall had startled the chicken woman, flailing her arm-wings at the other handmaidens, and running from the room.

"Padme! Come back!" 'Sabe' called, she and Rabe running after her, the latter tripping on the unconscious body on the floor.

* * *

Flapping her arms and scattering the panicking people through the building, 'Sabe' and 'Rabe' were hurrying to catch her before she did something they would all regret. So close...they were just on her heels... and then...

"Gotcha!" 'Sabe' leaped forward to catch 'Padme', Rabe right behind her.

"Phew, that was close."

"BAGAWK!"

"Is everything alright, here...?" A human woman dressed in an elegant purple dress and a lacy hood to match stood in front of them, an eyebrow raised in concern.

"Oh! Senator Breemu!" 'Sabe' looked around awkwardly, attempting to find an answer. "Please, don't mind our queen. She's just...protesting a controversial bill by...engaging in an old Naboo custom." The senator furrowed her eyebrows.

"But I thought chickens weren't native to Naboo," she commented.

"Uh, well, that's because...the uh, tradition is acting like animals from other planets! Yeah, that's it." 'Sabe' could feel her forehead beginning to perspire as her heartbeat quickened. 

"Hmm..." Breemu's dark gaze moved back and forth from the "handmaiden" to the queen.

"Bawwwk…"

"Well, alright. I suppose if that tradition is how your nation expresses itself, I have no place to interfere." Smiling, she walked away.

"...Phew," the handmaidens sighed together.

"Bawkbawkbawkbawkbawk…"

'Chicken Padme' growing awfully tired of having her 'wings' held onto, she bucked her captors away, fleeing as she flapped her arms.

"No!"

"Not again!"

Rushing after her, it proved a struggle to keep up with her. Suddenly, a fountain in the courtyard caught Rabe's attention. She also noticed there was a shiny bucket just sitting there from whoever maintained it last.

"You catch up with the queen, I have an idea!"

"Alright, well, make it quick..." 'Sabe' panted, "...I'm running out of breath!"

'Sabe' had caught up to 'Padme', cornering her front of three hallway doors. Luckily, 'Chicken Padme' was getting hungry, and decided to pluck the ground for food. 'Sabe' kept her footsteps light as she tried to sneak up to her, but it was no use. Tripping, 'Sabe' landed on her face, just as 'Chicken Padme' fled down the middle hallway.

Growling, she rushed to her feet and followed her down the middle corridor, but by the end, she hadn't figured which way she turned, so she quickly decided to take left. Halfway down, she realized she wasn't there!

"Bawkbawkbawkk…" 'Padme's' clucks could be heard on the other side. Smacking the side of her head, 'Sabe' realized she must have gone the other way! Sprinting out of the left and to the right, she gasped in exasperation as she found 'Padme' wasn't there, either!

"Your grace!" 'Sabe' called. Groaning, she turned on her heels, back to look down the hallways...aha! There she was! She returned to the middle one. Blindly rushing to grab her, there was something cold and wet that crashed into them at the same time.

The two stood there, frozen in their position, wide-eyed and soaking wet.

"...What? What's going on?" Sabe looked around the room, wildly.

"Why am I still kind of me?" Padme asked. "I thought the hypnosis was supposed to work."

"Sorry," Rabe apologized. "It must have been the cold water. There was a little...incident that went wrong with yours, Sabe, but...we managed to fix it."

"There you are!" Mon Mothma came into the hallway behind them. "I heard all of the ruckus going on and tried to get here as fast as I could."

"Is there any time to change us back to the roles you made us before the negotiations?" Sabe asked, her eyes widened in slight desperation.

"I believe we have a few moments, but we'll have to make it quick." 


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily, the hypnosis returning them to the roles they were assigned earlier that morning was successful. But, as expected, the negotiations were tense and difficult, even with the handmaidens whispering other suggestions that Mon reinstalled, leaving 'Padme' tired and ragged. 'Sabe', hating to see her queen in this state, offered to spend the night with her to release her tension, an offer which 'Padme' readily agreed to.

Immediately locking the door behind them when they entered the bedroom, 'Sabe' removed 'Padme's' wig and zippered down the back of her dress. 'Sabe' only left to pick up a bottle of mild lotion that had been sitting on the nightstand. Rubbing some of it between her hands, she gestured for 'Padme' to sit on the bed. Getting behind her, she worked out the tense points in the shoulders.

"Mmm..." the feeling made 'Padme' curl her fingers.

"Does this help, my queen?" 'Sabe' asked.

"Very much, thank you."

Groaning louder by the time 'Sabe' worked up to her neck, 'Padme's' servant had found a particularly difficult knot by the base of her skull, nearby her spine, that had been causing her intense headaches all day long. 'Padme' pulled her arms out of the sleeves and slid the rest of the dress, as well as the underdresses that lay underneath, letting her slightly irritated skin breathe freely.

Growing anxious to please her mistress, 'Sabe' gently played with 'Padme's' nipples, causing the "queen" to let out a quiet, heated groan at the feeling of her "handmaiden's" warm hands on her breasts. Sighing, 'Padme' laid back into 'Sabe's' lap, smiling up at her.

"My queen," 'Sabe' giggled playfully, "how am I supposed to undress myself if you are laying on top of me?"

"I'll allow let you remove your clothing once you have finished with me," 'Padme' declared with a grin as she placed one hand on her cheek, the other hand pulling down her lacy, purple panties.

"Yes, Milady."

'Padme' letting 'Sabe' get up as she slid the garment off of her smooth legs, 'Sabe' climbed onto the lower half of the bed, removing 'Padme's' heels. Taking more of the lotion into her hands, she began to rub each one.

"Mmm..." 'Padme' groaned as 'Sabe's' wet, soft hands made their way up and down her legs. Whether she was the queen or the handmaiden, her days had been so busy, she forgot how sore they could get. "Oh!" she tensed at the sudden hot, wet feeling of 'Sabe's' mouth wrapped around her whole sex. 'Padme' letting out groans as heated as 'Sabe's' tongue, the faux handmaiden decided it was time to bring things up a notch.

'Padme' gasped in surprise as 'Sabe' moved up so her body rested on top of hers. 'Sabe' stimulating her nipple with her lips, 'Padme's' eyes rolled back into her head as she could feel her ribbed sweet spot being stroked by two of her fingers.

"Ah-!" It was 'Sabe's' turn to vocalize as she felt 'Padme's' hand fondle her covered ass cheek. Growing excited, 'Sabe' moved her hand faster, the palm of it smacking 'Padme's' hardened clit. A sex flush was beginning to form over 'Padme's' pale skin, her voice got louder, filling the room. "OH!" Clutching the sheets beneath her, 'Padme' found herself wrapped up in an orgasm, her hips bucking as she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"...Let me know when you're ready again, Mistress." 'Sabe' whispered lustfully.

"In the meantime," 'Padme' sighed, making the both of them sit up, "I believe removing your uniform is an order."

"Yes, Mistress."

Getting off of the bed to stand up, 'Padme' began by removing the double ponytail that was in her hair. Moving onto the velvety overcoat, 'Padme' found 'Sabe' had nothing on underneath except for the long-sleeved pink undershirt; not even a bra or panties.

"You naughty thing," 'Padme' scolded teasingly. "Do you always dress like this underneath?"

"No, but I can tell you've had a stressful day, so I hoped it would be easier for you to undress me this way."

"You've spared yourself this time, love." 'Padme' gave 'Sabe' a light smack on her bottom as she reached over to pull the undershirt off. "Finish undressing," she ordered softly. As 'Sabe' sat on the ground to pull off her boots, 'Padme' returned to the bed, patiently waiting for her to return. Once she was finished, 'Sabe' sat on top of her lap, the feeling of their bodies pressed together was beginning to make her excited again already.

'Sabe' groaned as 'Padme' stroked her smooth thigh, only getting louder as she carefully slipped a finger inside of her. She started fingering her at a slow pace at first, but going faster the wetter she could feel her get. 'Sabe's' fingertips digging into 'Padme's' shoulder felt good, enhancing her arousal even: just enough pain to contrast the arousal she got from her hot breath on her neck. Sucking and clasping on each other's lips, 'Sabe' was now moving her hips back and forth over it, hitting her spot just right.

Growing frustrated at her dissatisfied arousal, 'Padme' laid 'Sabe' down onto the pillows of the bed, mounting her. Grinding her hips on top of hers, 'Padme' frequently changed her movements from back and forth to little circles. It depended on what felt better for her, and her partner, at the moment. She was beginning to regret not bringing her usual toys with her, but then again, who said there was anything wrong with bringing each other to a climax the old-fashioned way?

The sight of each others' pleasured faces, the natural scents they carried, their hands finding their way around to all the weakspots on their bodies they each knew so well, were all bringing each other closer to the edge once again. And many times as time went on.

* * *

Halfway through the night, 'Padme' collapsed on the bed, exhausted. She could see 'Sabe' was losing her energy, too, but the smile on her face told her she had just enough energy to get them through the process one more time. 'Sabe' moved slowly, grinding herself against her, sensually stimulating everything on the front of their sore bodies. After a few minutes, 'Padme' gasped, her head digging into the back of the pillow.

"...I'm close again," she breathed. Her eyes fluttering open, she stared into the gaze of her look-alike. She squinted: she could feel the memory of her true self returning. 'Padme' remembered she was really Sabe, and she knew 'Sabe', at some point, remembered she was really Padme. "How...how do you last so long?"

"When you've had as much practice as I've had, it tends to increase your stamina."

Despite all of her arousal, Sabe felt a tugging ache in her chest. Had all her work really been for nothing? What if her queen were to throw herself in harm's way again? What would she ever do if her queen were gone? How was her sweet Padme not worried for her own life? Sabe knew that look on her face; she was close too. The way her brown eyes sparkled was a silent invitation for her to finish with her.

Upon cumming for the last time tonight, Padme's kiss had wiped away all of Sabe's worries, even if it were just for half a minute or so. Sabe sighed, losing the last of the queenly confidence she had carried all day. Only keeping her face partially buried in her love's bosom that made her feel any comfort.

"You need to learn to trust me more," Padme murmured in her ear.

"Wha, what do you mean?" Sabe's eyes widened in confusion.

"Don't play dumb, Sabe. I know why you did what you did the other night: you're worried you're going to lose me."

"...Well, yes," she admitted, "but-"

"No, no 'buts'. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. If you would like proof of that, I'll make you a promise: if there's a night I'm not needed elsewhere, I'll spend it with you, instead. We would be more than free to switch roles in the bedroom, and you could do whatever you want to me. Sounds like a deal?"

"I..." Sabe's eyes began to water. Fear pitted within her heart as she held Padme closer, but she knew too well her queen was an incredibly stubborn woman, and there was no changing her mind. "...yes. We have a deal," she whispered.

A smile formed across her lips as Padme kissed her lightly on the forehead. A sleepy happiness riddled with oxytocin consumed both of them as they fell asleep in each others' arms.

Sabe began to figure, if Padme was able to break out of the submissive role she had laid upon her more than once, then maybe she really was more capable of defending herself than she gave her credit for.


End file.
